Secret Unrequited Love
by bunminn
Summary: Hanya kisah cinta biasa dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Pertemuan seorang perempuan angkuh dengan seorang lelaki dingin. "Percayalah, orang itu tidak benar-benar berusaha membuatmu membencinya, ia hanya ingin kau mencoba mencintainya." CHANKAI. GS.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Unrequited Love

©bunminn

CHANKAI.

Gender Switch/OOC

THIS FANFICTION IS _**REMAKE**_ FROM COMIC "SECRET UNREQUITED LOVE" BY MAKINO. WITH A LITTLE DIFFERENT PLOT.

Prologue.

_Because I can't hold onto you..._

Teriakan dan suara tawa mewakili keadaan kelas pagi ini. Wajah-wajah ceria memasuki ruang kelas dengan semangat. Suara pukulan dan jitakan ikut serta dalam hiruk pikuk yang tidak pernah padam.

Masa-masa Senior High School memang masa-masa yang paling menyenangkan.

Ada yang sedang merapihkan riasan wajah yang terlampau tebal, ada yang membaca majalah porno, ada juga yang bernyanyi diiringi genjrengan gitar yang memekakkan telinga.

Kai sendiri memilih untuk duduk manis di kursinya dan menatap fokus pada sebuah objek pada layar ponsel pintarnya.

Tidak ada yang spesial.

Hanya sebuat foto hasil potret yang memiliki kualitas yang bisa dikatakan tidak cukup baik.

"Kai, pagi! Apa yang kau lihat? Aku juga ingin melihatnya!" Luhan berlari ke arah Kai dan merangkul bahunya cepat. Namun Kai segera menekan tombol Home.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Kai? Kekasihmu?!"Sesaat Luhan menjadi sangat tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini dan berteriak dengan senyum yang menggoda.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak tertarik soal percintaan." Balas Kai cuek.

"Sifatmu itu benar-benar tidak manis, Kai. Nanti kau sulit untuk mendapat pacar." Timpal Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak butuh." Kai menumpukan siku di meja dan mulai menatap langit luar dari jendela.

GREEEK

Pintu kelas digeser dengan kasar dan suasana hening menyergap seisi kelas.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Dengarkan aku dulu! Aku ditolak lagi! Sepuluh kali berturut-turut!" Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengitari tubuh Chanyeol dengan tampang sedih.

Chanyeol terus berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada di depan Kai, kemudian menoleh pada Baekhyun yang masih terus saja merengut.

"Jangan menangis. Perempuan yang tidak paham daya tarikmu itu sampah."

Chanyeol menepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan satu tangan yang dimasukkan dalam kantong celananya.

"Chanyeol itu judes sekali ya? Ia tidak mau berbicara sama sekali dengan anak perempuan." Bisik Kyungsoo pelan. "Tapi sifat dingin itulah yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan."

Kyungsoo terkikik dan kembali ke kursinya di pojok ruangan karena bel sudah berdentang tujuh kali. Tanda bahwa kelas akan segera dimulai.

"Pagi...Chanyeol." sapa Kai.

Kai mengambil kotak pensil miliknya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Dengan sengaja, ia menjatuhkan kotak pensil tersebut, tepat disamping mejanya.

Chanyeol menoleh.

"Kotak pensilku jatuh, ambilkan ya?" Kai mencoba untuk tersenyum manis —semanis yang ia bisa—. "Kau tidak ingin aku...menyebarkan soal itu bukan?"

Senyuman aneh terpancar dalam sinar wajah Kai.

"Aku memiliki foto untuk membuktikannya..." Kai menampilkan foto dalam layar ponsel pintarnya pada Chanyeol yang terdiam. Foto yang sama dengan foto yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

Tidak berkata apa-apa, Chanyeol mengambil kotak pensil tersebut dan meletakannya kembali di atas meja Kai.

"Kau itu orang yang rendah, ya..." Chanyeol berdesis. Ia berbalik dengan wajah yang panas.

Dibalas dengan senyuman angkuh yang tidak dapat diartikan dari wajah Kai.

•To be continued•


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Unrequited Love

©bunminn

CHANKAI.

Gender Switch/OOC

THIS FANFICTION IS _**REMAKE**_ FROM COMIC "SECRET UNREQUITED LOVE" BY MAKINO. WITH A LITTLE DIFFERENT PLOT.

Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun yang Kai minta.

_Flashback..._

Kelas Kai tidak pernah tentram untuk sebentar saja. Suasana ricuh merupakan suasana yang selalu saja terjadi dikelas ini.

Sama seperti hari ini. Setiap satu bulan sekali, terjadi rotasi tempat duduk dan hal tersebut sukses membuat kelas ini penuh teriakan. Kai duduk sendiri di kursi barunya untuk satu bulan kedepan. Meja di pojok belakang kelas tepat disamping jendela besar yang menampilkan gerbang sekolah dari atas.

Kai sibuk melihat pemandangan diluar ketika suara kursi yang digeser secara kasar mengganggu indra pendengarannya.

'Chanyeol...?' Kai membatin.

Chapter 1.

"_Soal berikutnya...Ketika sadar, orang-orang ternyata sedang melihatnya...Terjemahan ini..." _

Kim Songsaengnim sedang mengajar didepan kelas sembari mengetuk-ngetuk penggaris panjangnya di papan tulis berusaha mencari perhatian dari seluruh siswanya.

Kelas Bahasa Korea memang selalu membuat seluruh siswa mengantuk dan berakhir dengan dengkuran halus serta air liur yang berceceran diatas meja.

Kai terlampau bosan untuk mendengarkan suara Kim Songsaengnim yang tidak habis-habisnya berceloteh untuk membacakan seluruh isi buku.

Ia mencoba untukmengalihkan pandangannya pada seluruh kelas. Dan pandangannya jatuh pada seseorang yang duduk tepat didepannya.

Chanyeol.

Kai bisa melihat punggung Chanyeol yang lebar dari dekat. Melihat bagaimana lelaki itu tertidur pulas dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantal diatas meja. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan tidak menunjukkan sisi dingin yang selama ini membuat takut para perempuan untuk mendekatinya.

Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang cukup misterius dan membuat Kai cukup tertarik.

"Rasanya ingin ku potret saja wajahnya dan kusebarkan ke seluruh kelas." Gerutu Kai sebal.

Beberapa kertas menjuntai dibawah lengan Chanyeol. Kai menajamkan penglihatannya dan berusaha menerka sejumlah gambar-gambar aneh. Kai tersenyum kecil.

Gambar superhero, balon udara, anjing yang sedang poop atau hanya coret-coretan pensil yang tidak penting. Namun ada satu yang...

Perempuan?!

Kai terkejut dan segera duduk tegak . Celingak-celinguk memastikan hanya ia yang melihat gambar ini. Secara perlahan, ia menyiapkan ponsel nya dan memotret hasil gambar dengan fungsi zoom maksimal. Memang tidak menjanjikan kualitas yang bagus, namun masih terlihat cukup jelas.

Perempuan? Siapa? Kai memutar otaknya cepat.

Chanyeol terkenal dengan sifat dingin, garang, dan cuek. Tidak pernah ia melihat Chanyeol berhubungan dengan wanita, bahkan berbicara saja hampir tidak pernah. Tapi siapa dia yang digambar Chanyeol dalam bukunya?

"Terjemahan berikutnya...Silahkan, Lay."

"Ya, Songsaengnim." Lay, yang duduk disebelah kiri Chanyeol segera berdiri.

"Selalu terkenang...dan selalu, selalu terfikir..." Suara lembut Lay mengalir membaca setiap kata demi kata.

Dan pada saat itu juga, Chanyeol terbangun seakan ada nyanyi-nyanyian merdu yang membangunkannya.

Ia menoleh kesamping, dan menemukan Lay sedang berdiri dan membacakan sebuah terjemahan puisi dengan senyuman manis. Chanyeol seperti tersambar petir dan seketika wajahnya memerah.

Gambar ini...Jangan jangan...

"Gambar itu...Lay?" Kai bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Chanyeol berbalik. Dan Kai dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol semakin bersemu merah.

©bunminn©

Hujan mengguyur deras kota Seoul. Bel pulang sudah berdentang tiga kali, dan semua siswa bertumpuk di lobby utama untuk bersiap dengan payung ataupun mantel hujan.

Kai menatap lurus lapangan di hadapannya. Butir-butir air yang memantul di tanah seakan-akan hendak mengotori sepatu sekolahnya. Betapa bodohnya ia untuk meninggalkan payung yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ibunya tadi pagi di pintu depan rumah.

Kedua mata Kai menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang tinggi hendak mengeluarkan payung lipat dari dalam tasnya.

"Chan..." Kai hendak memanggil sosok tinggi tersebut. "Yeol..."

Namun Chanyeol terlebih dulu menoleh ke arah sosok perempuan mungil yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Lay.

Kai terpaku sejenak.

"Bagaimana ini? Gawat." Lay tampak sedikit gelisah sambil menatap hujan yang mungkin tidak akan berhenti satu jam kedepan.

Orang yang Chanyeol sukai.

Chanyeol menatap payung lipat yang ia pegang dan perlahan menggenggamnya erat.

Kai tidak tahan jika harus diam. Ia tidak tahan untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat.

"Lay!" panggil Kai.

Lay menoleh ke arah Kai yang tersenyum. Lay menganggukan kepalanya sesaat saat ia mendapati sosok Chanyeol bediri didepan Kai.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol ingin mengantarmu, Lay!" Kai tersenyum miring dan Chanyeol segera berbalik menghadap Kai.

"Oi! Jangan seenaknya!" desis Chanyeol.

"Habis, kelihatannya kau ingin mengajak Lay. Aku hanya membantumu, Chanyeol." Kai melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Lay, ingin pulang bersama?" Terdengar suara khas milik Kyungsoo.

Lay mengangguk. Kemudian berbalik menatap Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Aku pulang duluan." Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kanannya ke atas.

_Manis dan jujur. Anak perempuan yang berbeda 180 derajat dariku. _

Kai mendengus.

_Kalau tipe Chanyeol seperti itu...tidak mungkin ia akan suka padaku kan?_

Baekhyun muncul dengan wajah konyolnya dari belakang. "Chanyeol! Hari ini mau datang kerumahku tidak?! Aku ingin belajar untuk menjadi cool dan tampan seperti Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berteriak tidak tahu malu.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Kai melontarkan pertanyaan ambigu.

Ia menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sepenuhnya memerah sambil tersenyum miring.

"Kalau begini, wajah Park Chanyeol yang tidak cool seperti biasanya akan terlihat oleh teman-temanmu loh."

"Payungi aku dengan payungmu."

•To be continued•

A/N :

Chapter satu sudah dirilis^^

Terima kasih untuk segala dukungan baik review, follow, ataupun favorite ff ini.

Saya menetapkan untuk menjadikan ff ini **SHORT FICTION**. Sehingga setiap chapter akan dibuat **pendek**.

Maaf kalau fanfic ini mengecewakan.

At all, i wanna say thank you for your apreciation! Thank you guys!

Best Regards,

Bunminn

(Tangerang, 20/12/14, 15:21)


End file.
